


In-vision

by merrilymccall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrilymccall/pseuds/merrilymccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Stiles begins to think he is a mix of Raven Baxter and the Grim Reaper. The visions after his mothers death were frequent but mostly pointless. Like what his father would say on a phone call or the answer to the question on the board. They ranged from 2 seconds to minutes. Each passing time only in his head. They were never enough. Sometimes the visions would come true in seconds, sometimes in days and once he'd seen Jackson's cruel smile two months before having the pleasure of meeting him.<em></em></em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em><br/><em>- as Stiles reveals he has a gift of seeing the future, his world begins to turn upside down and the fatal cause of these visions begins to impact on his everyday life. Made worse by the fact that nobody finds his power as useless as Derek Hale, Winner of the Asshole Alpha of the year award, who Stiles may or may not be in love with.</em></em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In-vision

The first time Stiles gets a vision, he's eight. It scares him how clearly he can see long blonde hair and plumes of smoke. An older boy crying into what seems the ruins of a police officers jacket and a family of gravestones neatly lined up. He's jolted back to reality when his father opens the door. His face is covered in ash and he's holding the same jacket. His mother asks, “Hale house?” and his father nods, grimacing at the name. Stiles closes his eyes when he hears the sobbing. Looks up at the ceiling and tells himself he's just imagining. His teachers always told him he was away in his own world and there was nothing concrete about what he saw. It could have been a movie scene and with that, he wills his brain to stop churning . For the first night in almost eight years, that night Stiles Stilinski does not dream of anything but smoke.

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

The second time Stiles gets a vision, he's 11. Wrapped up in this sense of safety, he'd convinced himself so easily that eight year old him must have had a nightmare or some form of hallucination. Stiles Stilinski is the smartest boy in his class and does not believe in visions. He's beside his mothers hospital bed when it happens. She keeps forgetting his name but still strokes his matching buzzcut head. Stiles figures this must be what love looks like and all the doctors have been kind, they tell Stiles they think they may be able to save her. His vision only lasts three seconds but he knows. Grasping his mother's hand and feeling the lack of warmth, he does not know when, he does not know how but he has seen the body. Seen the morgues view of Claudia Stilinkski and begins to sob. Pulling his head down into his mothers hospital bed, his tears flow easily. Claudia kisses the top of his head and breathes, “I know you see it. I see it too. I love you. I love you baby but you cannot tell anyone. They will hunt you. There is so much more to fear Stiles. So much more”. They miss her death by 4 minutes and his father smashes the wall with his fist so many times, Stiles is scared he is going to break. A doctor takes him out the room as his father's guilt is taken out on the wall. Stiles' knows it was his fault. There must have been something to see. Something to do if he hadn't of sobbed. If he hadn't of listened. It's not until 5 years later, when he picks up his dad's empty whiskey bottle, that familiar pang comes and he whispers, “I miss your mom” to nobody in particular. Stiles walks into his bedroom, slides down the door frame and breaks down.

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

He begins to think he is a mix of Raven Baxter and the Grim Reaper. The visions after his mothers death were frequent but mostly pointless. Like what his father would say on a phone call or the answer to the question on the board. They ranged from 2 seconds to minutes. Each passing time only in his head. They were never enough. Sometimes the visions would come true in seconds, sometimes in days and once he'd seen Jackson's cruel smile two months before having the pleasure of meeting him. They tore apart his conscious though and he found himself unwillingly backing away from any form of meddling. He'd seen the movies and watched doctor who enough times that he knew no good could come out of it. But he still wished that some form of puppeteer in the sky would be kind one day and give him the lottery numbers while he could still purchase a ticket. Or you know could tell him that it was in fact Peter Hale who was the alpha who bit his best friend, before he went into a hospital alone and risked his life. Little things like that. Mostly though, if he could have one wish for this gift thrusted upon him, he would of liked to be warned about one thing; falling for Derek fucking Hale.

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

John Stilinski would like to think he is a patient man. Now there are many things in life that parents want for their children, a safe home, friends that will be good influences and if avoidable not to date the resident alpha. He thinks it's pretty reasonable to not want your son to become little red riding hood in whatever twisted fairytale your life has become. And he knows that Stiles thinks whatever form of love he is feeling is one sided but he's seen the way Derek looks at him and often has to leave the room before reaching for his gun to remind Derek that he's 17 therefore not legal for any form of werewolf shenanigans they have planned. He prays to god they have nothing planned as his diet isn't full of enough fatty foods to be able to knock Derek down if he breaks Stiles' heart, which by the current stream of events, seems inevitable.

❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁❁

“Why are you such a fucking stubborn bastard?” Stiles shouts, “I'm Derek Hale and I'm invincible therefore have an excuse to be an absolute imbecile” His hands flail as he tries to will himself not to push his finger into Derek's chest and just scream at the stupidity of the whole situation. Derek strides forward, squaring up to Stiles' lanky bones and has the audacity to give him a smug smile and snarl back, “Fuck off! Hey, maybe this would all be easier if you had a fucking useful power you know. Instead of being a walking snapchat, you have no right to tell me about saving somebody. Who the fuck have you saved Stiles?” The silence that follows is deafening and nobody in the room breathes, Stiles can feel himself visibly flinch. Telling the pack about the visions went back on everything his mother had told him and he finally realised that when she said hunt, she also meant hurt and that this was Derek Hale's finest moment. “I – Stiles, I didn't -” Derek starts, before Stiles' legs finally feel like they can move again. He leaves the room and feels his shoulders slump down. Getting into the jeep, he lifts his knees up to his chin and has the biggest panic attack he's had since he was eight.

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt of a fic, hopefully it wasn't too painful & there will be more to come!!
> 
> come say hello to me on tumblr: http://nucleargent.tumblr.com/ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
